Your New Girlfriend
by maddiej93
Summary: When Jake breaks up with Miley for Mikayla, she is left devastated. Lilly and Oliver are there after the incident, to help her and comfort her. What happens when Oliver tells her he needs to talk to her? Privately? Moliver fluff! Oneshot. Plz read/review!


**Hey there! Here's a little fanfic songfic I came up with in point three seconds.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana. I do not own the characters. I do not own the song Your New Girlfriend. I do not own anything except… I don't know. Lol. Just know I do not own those things!**

**So yeah… Here it is! Enjoy!**

**PS: The next chapter in How to Lose a Girl in Ten Days will be posted tomorrow!**

**PPS: The next chapter in Why Guys Shouldn't Write in Diaries will be posted tomorrow or Friday!**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

Jake. The stupid boy. The boy who ruined my life… momentarily.

You would think it's enough to leave me for four whole months… and then come back pleading for me to come back. But nooo. Finally, I let him into my life once more. And what did he do? He broke my heart. Again. 

Now here, you would wonder why exactly I let him back in. I trusted him. Needless to say, I trusted him almost as much as Lilly and a little more than Oliver.

I reminisce about the day he said that he loved me on national television. That's when I knew that I loved him more than anything.

I remember the night that he said he would always be for me… he would never leave me, would never mistreat me again. Gladly, I accepted his promise. 

And then… he left. He said he fell in love with Hannah's arch enemy: Mikayla. That rat… that dirty… little… mutt! That's all I can say about Jake cheating on me with her.

Now I realize that maybe Jake was not the reason I lived. He wasn't who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I can't even imagine spending more than two days with him! That would be torturous and annoying. His ego is larger than a blimp. It would take a team of professional insulters to kill it.

I really could care less if Jake broke up with me and left me in the dust forever. Anyway. 

_Flashback_:

"Miley. Miley. Miley! You okay?" Oliver shook my shoulders slightly, sitting on my bed next to me. 

"Huh?" I said, my mouth gaping. "Close your mouth, Miley. You look like a codfish." Lilly said from the opposite side of me.

"Hey, at least she's not the one quoting Mary Poppins." Oliver snapped back. 

I rubbed my red, swollen eyes. Yes, I had been crying. Oliver and Lilly were both there to comfort me. 

Jake broke up with me for Mikayla. Can you believe it? Deep down, I know that they are a better couple than Jake and I was. But it hurts me to know that Jake is happily suction-cupping his face to that dirty little worm.

"Miley." This time, Lilly shook my shoulders.

"What!" I said, a little more loudly than intended.

"You zoned out. Again." Oliver informed me. 

"I'm sorry guys… I just can't… get him out of my head."

"Well, I could hit you in the head with a baseball bat…" Oliver suggested.

"Or I could give you some of my mom's sleeping pills! They knock her out faster than you can say… 'they knock her faster than you can say…" Lilly finished grandly.

"Those are both EXCELLENT ideas." I said sarcastically. 

"I know. But mine's better." Oliver bragged.

"Is not!" Lilly argued.

"Is too!" Oliver argued back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

"Is not, not, not!"

"Is too, too, too!"  
"Not!"

"Too!"  
"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Miley howled.

They immediately stopped arguing; Oliver lying sprawled out across my fur-blanket covered lap, his head looking upside-down at Lilly. 

"Ummm… sorry." Oliver said sheepishly as he picked himself up off of my lap. He shook his hair self-consciously as Lilly and looked at him with weirded-out expressions plastered on our faces.

"What? Um… just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down?" 

"Who's the one quoting Mary Poppins now?" Lilly asked Oliver, who crossed his arms.

"I was just… thinking! About… Mary Poopins!" Oliver said defiantly.

Lilly and I burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

"You said…" Lilly said.

"Mary Poopins!" I finished for her, panting for breath.

Oliver chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Hey, well at least I made you laugh!" He said.

Oliver made me laugh? He did! 

"Um… hey Miley?" He asked, shifting around uncomfortably on my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, can I talk to you? Privately?" As he said this, he shot a glance to Lilly, who's eyes widened. 

"Oh, now?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes now, now get out!" 

"Okay… tell me how it goes, lover boy!" Lilly said, and then ran out of the room.

"Ummm… what was that about?" I asked lamely. 

"Um… I don't know." Oliver said back, in equal lameness.

There was an undeniable awkwardness between the two of us. I shifted, so my knees touched Oliver's thigh. For some reason, this made my stomach squirm and my heart beat a little (okay, a lot) faster. 

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" And then an even better question crossed my mind, "Wait. Did Lilly call you lover boy?" 

Oliver shifted once more, and now his knees brushed against mine. "Yes." He said, looking into my eyes, then blushed and looked down again.

"You okay? You too hot or something?" I asked him, not thinking what may have been wrong with him.

"No, it's just you. I mean. No. You're hot. Wait. I didn't mean it like that… okay, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I'm okay. Yeah, I'm okay. I just maybe I just like you maybe a little maybe I like you like love you I love you I love you so much." He said in one breath.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch the half of that." I said apologetically. Whatever he was trying to tell me was obviously bothering him.

"Um. Okay, this may sound weird… and I know that you are still trying to get over Jake… but um, Miley… I kind of love you. I love you a lot."

I felt my eyes widen. "You love me?"

"Yeah… every time I'm with you makes me feel like… exuberant."

"Wow, that's a pretty big word for a donut." I said, "But you love me? Wow…" And then it dawned on me. I love him. "I love you too. More and more every second of 

every day. Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach…" And then I was cut off. Oliver was kissing me intensly. 

And it was intense!

_End of flashback_.

So yeah. Now I could really care less about Jake dating Mikayla. Because now I have the guy of my dreams.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Reviews appreciated! **


End file.
